


Warm Smiles

by lunarcorvid



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Short One Shot, i suck at endings whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: What do Cole and Iron Bull make of their relationship?





	

There was a chill in the air at Skyhold this morning. Most of the villagers retreated to their homes, away from the bitter cold. Unfortunately, the Inquisition didn't get a day off.

Iron Bull suppressed a shiver as he equipped himself for today's quest. Cole sat on a large rock, quietly observing Dorian and the Inquisitor, who were chatting near a fire.

When they informed everyone about their relationship, nobody was really shocked. It's not like they really tried to keep it a secret, anyway.

"They are pretty cute together." Iron Bull admitted.

Cole nodded in agreement. "It's freezing, but his smile warms me like no fire ever could."

Great. He was doing his weird cryptic mind-reading thing again. "Which one is that?" Bull asked. He couldn't help but be curious.

"Both." Cole smiled. "They... they're wondering how they both managed to get so lucky."

Bull looked back at the couple. The Inquisitor was laughing at something Dorian said. Dorian chuckled with him. They took each other's hands.

"I'm happy for them." Bull said.

"I'm happy that they're happy." Cole said.

 


End file.
